To New Orleans
by crimindsnicolle
Summary: Hey guys, so this is my first story, its abouy jj an will on how it all happend, well my version of it! So take a look inside, hope yiz like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story. I know it probably wont be the best but ill be working on it. I am really excited about starting to write. All my storys will be jj/will based as i just love them. **

The sun streamed in threw the tiniest gap in her curtains. Moaning and groaning jj turned over trying to hide the light burying her head in the blankets and then her alarm went off. JJ hated mornings like this when she just wanted to sleep the day away but duty calls.

After having a quick shower and gathering her things jj headed out the door into her car and off to work she went.

On the drive to work she really wished there wouldn't be a case all jj wanted to do was to sleep in her own bed for longer than two nights... but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Arriving at work jj was greeted with a coffee from Emily.

'Hey jj' Emily said handing her a coffee.

'Thanks Em i need it!' jj trying to fight back a yawn

'You ok? You seem more tired than usual' Emily wondered

'Ye, just one of those days you know!' jj praying to god in her head there would be no case this week.

Heading to her office coffee in hand jj took to her seat, just about to relax the phone went off 'great' she thought to herself.

Finishing up on the phone jj knew the case was bad she headed to Hotch and then gathered them all in the bullpen area. She presented the case to the team. It was pretty bad.

'And who's leading this case jj' Hotch asked.

'Detective William la'montange jr, it was his fathers case but he died when hurricane cathrina hit, so now he's taking the lead, he'll be there to meet us when we get off the plan.' Jj said

'Ok everyone gather your go bag, wheels up in 30!' Hotch said as he walk out of the bullpen.

And there she was on a plan to New Orleans to catch another bad guy!

Little did she know she would also meet a good guy!

**Please review ****J as i am new at this and would really appreciate all your comments. Thanks ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The plane ride here, we continued talking about the case, although iam nearly sure I drifted into my own world a couple of times. Don't get me wrong I love my job and would never give it up, it's what I do it's who I am. I like being the person families can go and my team can turn to. Iam the glue within this team, within this family!

JJ was pulled from her thoughts when Hotch spoke.

"JJ to the station"

"Sure"

He gave everyone else orders, while I buckled up to land. I don't mind landing once iam not alone that is.

The team are greeted by an officer when they land.

"you all must be the BAU" the officer spoke "ugh sorry about this but there's been another victim, detective La'montange whet straight to the scene he's a'waitin there for ya, I'll take you to him"

"Thanks officer" JJ.

Not all the team went to the scene, Reid, Emily and Rossi went to the previous scene.

As Hotch, JJ and Derek arrived at the latest scene the lead detective turned around just as JJ introduced herself.

"Hi you must be detective La'montange, iam agent Jarreau we spoke on the phone" JJ said.

"Ugh ye hi" was all La'montange could get out.

JJ looked at him not knowing quit what to say, she's not a girl to be lost for words. She snapped out of whatever was going on with her to introduce the rest of the team.

"Agent Hotch and Morgan" JJ finally introducing them.

"Hey man" was what he got out of Morgan.

Hotch and Morgan took a look around while jj and the detective were talking.

La'montange kept looking up at jj as they walked around, she didn't really know what to make of it.

"What?" she finally asked, for some reason he made her feel like a teenager again. Nervous.

"Nothin... I jus pictured you different is 'all...You can call me Will instead of detective all the time." Will said with a smile.

Jj smiled tucking a piece of her behind her ear. She didn't really know what to say. He made her feel young again. How could this be happening she only knows him the past half hour, well she wouldn't really call it knowing someone. How was he doing this to her, she needed to put this to the back of her mind and focus on the case at hand!

Everyone made their way back to the station to give a profile to the local cops to try and finally catch this guy. This case was close to home for Will, it was his father's case he had died during the hurricane so Will took the lead.

Will was standing outside trying to clear his head. He didn't really know what to be doing or thinking he just really missed his dad and wants to catch this guy to do his dad proud.

Jj noticed will standing outside, she knew the team wouldn't need her right now, so she went to check on will. She didn't no why she felt the need to make sure he was ok, she didn't do it with any other detective, so why him?

"Hey" JJ

He looked up into her bright blue eyes noticing them sparkle. If anyone else looked at her the way he did she'd get creeped out, but not with will.

"Well hey there" he drawled with that southern accent, his eyes never leaving hers.

She thought he looked lost he went back to staring at the ground. He looked sad.

"You alright you seem a bit zoned out, out here." She said with a soft tone not wanting to push him into talking if he wasn't up to it.

"Just this damn case cher, i just wanna catch this son of a bitch before he kills again, i just feel like there's nothing I can do" she could hear in his voice he was upset and a bit angry which was expected.

"If you're done for the night, how's about joining me for a drink down the road" he asked her... she was actually surprised.

"i don't know i could be needed here, can't get drink on the job" she knew only half of that was true.. She wasn't needed as of yet.

"Cher i aint gonna get you drunk, we'll just talk about the case if u want... come on" Giving her a smile she'd come to like

How could she say no!

"Let me get my things" and off jj went to get her coat and bag.

They walked on down the road.. it was really just down the road. The bar was full of a mixed crowd. They took their seats at the bar and started discussing the case. JJ zoned out and all she could do was just stare at him, she thought he was amazing... all will done even though he was talking about the case he couldn't help but think different things in his head. The conversation topic had been change to them.

"Why havin u married?" will asked out of the blue.. It took jj by surprised.

"What? ... Ugh why haven't u married?" she didn't know what to say.

"I guess I havin found the right girl yet" he smiled... they were interrupted by jj's cell.

"We got to go, we've got a name" she sighed.

They made their way back to the station. The case should have been on jj's mind but she couldn't help but think of Will!

After meeting everyone back at the station they all went out to catch the guy. After finally catching him, JJ noticed Will standing by the police car just staring into space. She made her way over to him; he didn't even notice she was standing beside him. JJ pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey" JJ softly spoke.

Will looked up at her taking in her beauty.

"Hi there" Will sighed.

"I heard what you did in there your father would of been very proud" JJ said.

"Yeah an know it's finally over" Will said sounding very upset.

"Yeah now you've got to move on" JJ said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Will looked up at her and gave her a half smile before he spoke.

"What am i gonna do now with a woman like you going so far away" Will drawled.

He had made JJ blushed and smile, she seemed to do that a lot when she was around him. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She reached for her pocket and handed him her card.

"Despite what you may have heard, cell phones can be really good for your health" she smiled, she was never this confident with guys. Will took her card and she walked away turning on her heel just once to look back at him and he gave her a smile.

Will looked down at the card and noticed she wrote her personal cell number on it. He smiled to himself keeping a tight grip on her card.

On the flight home all JJ could do was smile and it didn't go un-noticed!

"Ok spill it" Emily said sitting down beside her.

"What are you talking about" JJ trying her best to act dump.

"Come on JJ you were in a bad mood when we got the case, but the minute we got to New Orleans you haven't stopped smiling, what's going on with you?" Emily pushing the subject.

"Nothing, honestly Emily iam just having a good day" JJ praying she would just drop it.

"Alright then" Emily didn't believe her for one second, but new she should drop it and let her be happy.

JJ arrived home at almost two in the morning. Locking the door behind her JJ dropped her bag down making her way to her bedroom. She was just too tired to take a shower that would be done in the morning. She quickly changed into her pj's and jumped into bed.

"Oh it feels good to be home" she sighed into her pillow.

All she could think about was Will and hoping he would call. She drifted off into a deep sleep just thinking of Will hoping she would be dreaming of him.

**Thanks for reading... please review x**

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The week had started to go by slow, and there were no cases so it was desk duty for them all, which they didn't mind because that meant being able to go home a reasonable hour and sleep n their own bed.

JJ was in her own office doing yet another load of paper work, she had took some files home every night to try get them all done. Sitting back in her chair running her hand threw her hair letting out a sigh when she looked up to see Emily standing in the door way.

"Hey are you alright?" Emily asked, noticing JJ looked exhausted.

"Oh yeah just tired" JJ let out a yawn.

"Alright, you go home and get some rest you looked really tired... and no taking files home with you" Emily said while taking a seat.

"Yeah i know, so how come your still here didn't you guys finish up like an hour ago?"

"Yeah we were just chit chatting, I actually wanted to see what you were doing this weekend, if you wanted to come out for drinks on Saturday, doesn't look like we'll be getting a case" Emily smiling.

"Ugh ye why not i haven't been out with you guys in awhile, be nice to get out and have a break."

Emily got up and headed for the door.

"Night JJ, go home and get some rest, no taking files with you"

"Night em" JJ waved her off.

JJ had actually taking Emily's advice and went home empty handed for the first time in 3 nights. Exhausted when she got home she just dropped her bag and went to the couch and laid down turning the TV on.

JJ couldn't help but think off Will the detective she had meet down in New Orleans, she gave him her number thinking and hoping he would call and that was on Sunday it was now Wednesday night and she hadn't heard from him. She felt stupid for ever thinking a guy like him would actually be interested in a girl like her. She felt even more stupid for giving him her number. Now she just guessed he was like the rest off of the guys out there only after one thing! JJ was pulled from her thoughts when her phone went off. Reaching for it she answered.

"Agent Jarreau" being professional.

""Ugh hi JJ" she knew exactly who it was, the accent said it all. Taking completely by surprise and thinking he was an ass like the rest, she acted like she didn't know who it was.

"Iam sorry who is this?" she asked, feeling a bit mean by the tone of her voice. Professional.

"Sorry JJ its Will the detective from New Orleans? He drawled with that accent that made go weak at the knees.

"Oh hi Will" a smile clearly evident in her voice and her new it.

"I wanted to call sooner but I've just been so caught up with work lately I couldn't get the chance and any chance I did get it was pretty late in the night and you'd be sleeping" he sounded sincere.

"Its fine Will" jj sounding happy so she didn't make him feel bad, if any feels bad JJ did, thinking he was just like all the other guys out there.

"So how you holding up after the case now that it's over" hoping he wouldn't be upset by her asking.

"Honestly I just feel lost, I've focused everything on closing that case and now it's over. Its hard yano in some way but in some way its helped be to let go of my father as well, cause i was only doing it for him" He sighed. JJ could tell there was something else on his mind but dhe didn't want to intrude.

"Yeah but you got to move on, it's the best thing for you... what's got you so busy this week?" trying to change the topic of conversation JJ could tell he was getting upset.

"Well after you left there was a hell of a lot of paper work that needed to be done on the case, so i started that, ran right threw to Monday and then there was just a few small cases that took my focus... enough about my week, how's yours going for ya?"

"It's good that you've been busy!.. Nothing exciting, we've had no cases all week so pretty much desk duty, paperwork, it's been an ok week." JJ sighed and regretted it right away, hoping Will didn't pick up on it.

"I'd say you're happy you got to stay at home all week"

"Yeah and weekend" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"your definitely happy about that" will letting out a chuckle, hearing JJ to.

"So ugh.. Besides calling to see how you were... I was wondering, well only if you didn't have any plans this weekend.. If you'd want to some down here and stay the weekend" he said softly.

There was an awkward silence on the phone, he had completely taking jj by surprise , she did not see that coming and didn't really know what to say.. She's not the type to just hope on a plan for a stranger...

"It's alright if you don't want to i underst-" Will was cut off by JJ.

"No Will, I mean yeah ill come down if its alright that is"

"Course it's alright cher I asked ya" will chuckle down the phone.

"Ok then, I'll have a look at flights and you can recommend a place to stay" JJ smiling down the phone.

"Oh no cher what sort of gentlemen would I be if I didn't offer you my place to sta-"

"No will you couldn't do that" JJ insisting, but she wasn't going to win this time.

"No cher honest, you stay here"

"Ok then, um I'll call you tomorrow with my flight details?" sounding defeated.

"Alright then cher, i look forward to it, Night JJ" He drawled. She swears if he does it again, she'll fall flat to the floor.

"Night Will"

That was that JJ threw herself back on the couch her hands covering her face as if someone could see her. She doesn't even know this guy and now she's hoping on a plane to go see him. Has she lost her mind... she definitely thought so. But then again JJ thought to herself, she didn't get a bad vibe off him during the case, he wasn't a creep, i mean he kept his eyes on me the whole time we wer at the bar, maybe he is one of the good guys.

Well she's defiantly going to find out this weekend!... shit she thought to herself, she told Emily she would go for a drink...

"Iam gonna have to call and cancel" she sighed.

After calling Emily, who wasn't very happy, JJ had made up a lie about forgetting she was going to her aunties for her birthday. She crawled into bed feeling so bad about lying to her best friend and cancelling their plans, but JJ was taking over by different thoughts and they were all about will. How could he have this effect on her when he was by her side? She like the feeling thought. She got butterflies when she was around him and she really liked it.

She lay awake for awhile that night in bed, just thinking of what they were going to do the weekend, were they going out to a fancy restaurant? Eating in, going to the movies? She began to panic, what will she bring with her, what are they going to do...

"Why iam I sooo nervous "she thought plunging her head back into her pillows.

She just needs s a good night sleep and to dream of will. That will definitely calm her down.

**Thanks guys for your reviews they are really helpful, keep them coming pleassse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The days went quicker than expected since her call with Will, JJ agreeing to come visit him in New Orleans. She still couldn't believe she had said yes!

JJ had called Will on the Thursday giving him her flight details, she would be arriving at New Orleans airport at 5:30 pm were she would be greeted by Will to take her back to his place, that was argued during their conversation but yet she found herself backing down and agreeing with him again. JJ wondered why kept doing that, because with anyone else she wouldn't be backing down. There phone call was cut short when Hotch called for JJ, saying their goodbyes they both hung up.

It was now Friday evening and jj was getting ready to leave the BAU to finally get home and make her way to the airport. She said her goodbyes to everyone and headed for the lift.

"Hey JJ wait up" Morgan called.

JJ pressed the button holding the open.

"Were you going in a hurry" JJ asked an out-of –breathe-looking Derek Morgan.

"Oh just got to get home to change my clothes, and off out i go, to find me some ladies" he smiled that big grin of his.

"The ladies better watch out" JJ laughed holding her hands up.

The both went their separate ways.

"Catch you later JJ"

"Bye Morgan"

JJ arrived home sooner than normal, the traffic was on her side tonight she thought. With a big smile she walked into her house and made her way to her bedroom to look for clothes to pack.

"OK, ok, what will I bring" JJ said as she tapped her fingers on the wardrobe door.

JJ still didn't know what they were going to be doing, she didn't no what sort of clothes to bring with her. So she went for two options.

"I'll take you" picking up a royal blue dress, and matching shoes she put them in her suitcase.

"And I'll take you" picking up more of a casual outfit if they just go to a bar. She placed them in the suitcase among other few things.

And there she was packed and ready to go. As she made her way to the she started to get a bit nervous, feeling sick in the pit of her stomach kind of nervous. In a way she liked it. But she tried to calm herself down somewhat I don't think they would let her on the plane if she didn't!

JJ got in line to board the plane and before she knew it she was landing in New Orleans. Heading straight off the plane she headed to arrivals were Will said he would meet her.

The closer she was getting the nervous she got, the hand that her suitcase was in was sweating like made, actually the two of her palms were sweating like mad... and then she seen him looking perfect, she thought how is jeans were hanging perfect around his waist, how his shirt looked so good on him and that smile, she nearly melted.

Wills mind was racing as she made her way towards him. He caught a glimpse of her, and was amazed at how beautiful she was, they way her hair swept as she walk.

"hell this woman is breath taking" he smiled to himself.

Your almost there JJ, stop being so god damn nervous!

She made her way up to him.

"Hi" she smiled feeling a little blushed.

"Well hi there" Will smiled and greeted her with a soft hug.

The minute he hugged her, she felt it, she felt the butterflies, the warmth, she didn't want to let go.

They both broke the hug because the crowd was getting heavier.

"C'mon Cher let's get u out of her" he said taking hold of her suitcase. He noticed this was the only bag.

"This all you got with you?" sounding a little confused.

"Uh ye iam only her for the weekend, i pack light iam not like most girls" giving him a small laugh,.

"No your definitely not most girls JJ" he smiled.

"Not most girls?" JJ asking a little confused by his comment.

"Don't worry cher it's a good thing, trust me" this time he gave her the biggest smile she has seen from him.

They both just laughed and made their way to Wills car. He opened the car door for her being true gentlemen that he is and placed her bag in the back.

They had small chit chat in the car. JJ's nerves had gone somewhat but those butterflies were sticking around.

JJ looked out the car window when Will pulled up.

"You live here?" sounding shocked

"Yeah cher" will laughing a little.

They made their way to the top floor of a very fancy building, but when they got inside, she seen it wasn't will at all, well the will she'd come to know in a short space of time, It was all fancy and just not him.

"Well this is it, my home sweet home" will sighed putting JJ's bag on the floor.

"You want a drink" he asked.

"Just a bottle of water please" she said

JJ couldn't help but look around, the walls were tall all cream, black leather couches, a glass table in front of it, fancy wooden floors, a huge fire place black marble. The kitchen met with the sitting room, it had a long black marble counter with a big breakfast bar in the middle. She turned back to the sitting room and walked over to the fire place looking at the pictures he had placed there, she knew they didn't come with the apartment because the frames were old and battered.

"That's me and my daddy" will said a hint of sadness evident.

JJ hadn't even noticed will was standing right beside her. She looked him in the eye and never broke contact even when she spoke.

"You now he be really proud of you" JJ said being sincere, she never even met his dad, but how could you be proud of this amazing man she thought.

"Thanks" he drawled and with JJ closed the gap between them and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. She felt wills hands move around her back hugging her tightly like he didn't want to let her go. They stoop like that for what seemed like the whole night.

JJ felt something in the pit of her stomach she never felt before, she felt safe with him, yeah she felt safe with her team but she didn't have butterflies with her team this was different. She wanted to make sure he was ok but didn't want to break away so she gentle lifted her head so she was looking right into his eyes. She could see how lost he was all she wanted to do was to hold him.

"Are you ok?"

"Can we just stay like this a little while longer" he sounded said.

JJ placed her head back down on his chest, she could hear the sound of his heartbeat, and it was a safe sound.

Mmm he smells amazing she thought to herself. She'd stay like this forever if it was possible! She was pulled from her thoughts when Will spoke.

"I..I just don't know what to do anymore JJ, I mean I just miss him so much... he really wanted to finish that case, but I know he be happy that I did it but, he should of been the one, I..I just can't help feeling lost in all this... iam sorry am babbling-"Will was cut off by JJ lifting her head to look at him.

"Hey you're not babbling... your dads died will, someone had to continue the case, he'd be very happy that it was you who closed Will"

Will looked down at her a placed a small soft kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks JJ" he said will moving keeping one arm around her waist he walked her to the couch. She smiled and looked up at him as she sat down.

"You wana get something to eat, you must be starving" he asked.

"Yeah actually iam hungry.. Can we just do take out" she smiled her way all the way to a yes.

"Course we can, how's is show you to your room" he smiled putting an arm out to her to hold.

"Thank you" JJ let out a small giggle.

Will had left JJ to get settled in to her room, well it was his room, Will took the spare room, while he went and ordered the food. She took a look around it was just a plane room nothing to it and again it didn't seem like will. She got changed into more comfortable closed and joined will on the couch, he had a beer in one hand and another in the other for JJ, he handed her the beer.

"Thanks" jj taking a sip.

"well tell me a bit about yourself agent" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Ugh well iam from Pennsylvania, went to college, got a scholarship, done my training and now iam at the BAU ... nothing really interesting" jj taking a sip of her beer.

"Your turn La'montange"

"Born and raised in New Orleans and pretty much wanted to follow in my daddy's footsteps so i did" will smiled like he was thinking of something.

The phone rang and there food had arrived.. Setting up some plates Will put out the food handing JJ her plate.

After eating their food they went into more small talk about one another. JJ just couldn't help but fall for this guy, she thought she had gone crazy, she barely new the guy... but he just made her feel so free and so wanted, she felt safe with him, like she could do anything with him.

Before they knew it they were lying on the couch together, JJ lying on Wills chest. She was telling him about some case she had worked a while back that still got to her. She felt she needed to tell will something after he had opened up about his dad but then it became that she wanted to tell him something, which wasn't like JJ at all she was a very private person but for some reason when it came to will her barriers were still up but she felt them very slowly coming down.

As she talked about the case Will knew it bothered her, so he just lay there listening to her talk while he gently stroked her long golden her down her back, which JJ felt was a comfort.

Finally as it fell deeper into the night they to fell deeper into a sleep among one another.

**Thanks again guys for your reviews there great help!.. iam really enjoying writing this story so ill keep update as soon as i can... Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

JJ woke to the sound of heavy breathing around her. She slowly opened her eyes to wonder where she was. She had slept so well everything was vague! Upon looking around her the room was still slightly dark, noticing the fire place in front of her she realized she was still on the couch... and still on top of Will!

Shit she thought to herself. Looking down JJ saw Will sleeping peacefully, his arms still wrapped around her tiny waist holding her close, she smiled at him, thinking how god damn good looking he was, he was perfect. Will wriggled beneath her and she froze, she panicked to herself, she didn't know what to do if he woke up, what does she say "hey sorry for crashing on you last night" So she slowly lifted her legs putting them to the floor trying not to wake Will and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

All she could do was stare at herself in the mirror and feel her heart beat increase, she felt as do it was going to burst out of her chest! JJ didn't know what to do, she's never done something like this, let alone on the first date! She didn't even know if it was a date, what the hell was it. Clearly he likes me she thought, or does he let every girl sleep on his chest! JJ was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Will.

"JJ" he called out.

Will had woken up to no sleeping beauty on his chest, he checked his watch for the time 8:40 am, he wondered where she got to so early,

JJ quickly slid out of the bathroom making her way back to Will. Will heard her walking towards him and looked up at her.

"Hey were'd you get to cher, woke up an you were gone" he gave her a soft smile and held out his hand to hers.

JJ looked at Will and took hold of his hand, she gave him a half smile and stared down at their hands. Will never took his eyes off of her so he knew there was something wrong when she stared at their hands for a bit long than she thought.

"Hey what's wrong" Will said tugging on her hand.

JJ looked up at him.

"Nothing ... iam fine" she knew that was so not believable.

Without saying anything Will sat up and pulled JJ down to sit beside him. JJ sat staring at the floor. She didn't want to look up at him; she didn't know what to say to him really. She felt herself falling for him, even though it was their first weekend together. She felt crazy, how could she be falling for a guy so quick, she barely knew him , she was not about to tell him she thinks she's falling for him, she thinks he'd run for the hills and never look back!

"Iam sorry I..I just, I don't normally do things like this" JJ still looking at the floor.

Will reached out for her and tipped her chin to face him.

"JJ do what, what you talkin about"

"This, I don't normally do this" gesturing her arms around the room.

"What take a plane down to see some guy you met on a case, who you've only talked to once or twice on the phone?" Will let out a little laugh.

"It's not funny Will" JJ being serious.

"Why'd you come down her?" he asked.

"What.. What do you mean?" JJ looked confused.

"Well you said you don't normally do things like this, so why'd you come down?"

There was an awkward silence, and JJ looked away from Will before she spoke.

"I.. I don't know" she said almost in a whisper... but she knew exactly why she came down, but fear took over her and she was afraid of telling him the truth.

"You don't no.. Do you wanna stay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course i wanna stay" she said looking up at him.

"JJ am sorry but am a little confused, you don't know why you came down her but you don't wanna go home... could you please explain, before my head explodes" Will looking very confused. He had really wanted her to say she came down for him because he didn't want to say it just yet, but he's head over heels for her.

"Why JJ, why'd you come down here" Will said just looking at her, but she wouldn't look up at him, so he tipped her chin up again but she still wouldn't look him in the eye. He got a feeling from her like she could be afraid.

"JJ please look at me, its alri just tell me what your thinking, its ok you don't have to be afraid" he said softly, and JJ looked up at him.

"Iam sorry Will.. I..I did I came down to see you,I.. This its all, i've never done this before and... I i've never felt like this before an-"

"Felt like what JJ, c'mon you can tell me"

"I like you Will" And there it was, it just feel out of her mouth before she could stop it. It was true though she did like him she just couldn't believe she'd said it, she was afraid he wouldn feel the same way. JJ tried to look away from him but he caught her chin before she could.

"JJ I like you to" Will said with a smile. "But what's got you scared something else is going on... You can tell me"

"I really like you Will I do and I know this is are first time to really meet up I just guess iam just scared of whats gonna happen, I don't want things to mess up, I know its crazy to feel this way so soon and you probably think iam crazy right kno-"

"JJ stop I don't think your crazy, I feel the same, I do really like you, i've liked you since I first saw you, and yeah it is really soon but I cant help the way I feel about you so I guess that makes both of us crazy!" Will was glad he got a small laugh out of JJ.

"So you still want to keep seeing me" JJ asked in shock.

"What JJ, course i wanna keep seeing you, were you not just listening to me"

"Yeah..Yeah I was.. Can we just take things slow, we've just met"

"Of course we can JJ we've got all the time in the world" he smiled at her and she smiled back. Will leaned over to JJ and kissed her gentle on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Know how's about I cook us up something to eat"

"Yeah" JJ smiled.

She couldn't help but look at him; standing their cooking breakfast with his ruffled hair he looked so cute. She thought about what just happened, had it really happened that she just told Will who she's known for a whole of 5 minutes, that she likes him and that he likes her to! JJ was never like this; she always thought things through and never jumped into things no matter what it was... Was this going to be a good thing that's just happened or a complete disaster? JJ had to stop thinking like that and realize that right now she is happy and a little scared but thats to be expected. JJ never "lived" in the moment and she knew that Emily and Pen would always say it to her "Just live in the moment", so now she decided to take their advice and "live in the moment", cause right know in this moment she was very happy.

**Thanks for reading guys and I know it was very soon for them to like each other and for them to say it but we never got to see an episode of their first weekend together so we don't really know what went on. This is just a story it's not real so anything can happen.**

**Thanks again for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so so so sorry i haven't updated in so long unfortunately i was very sick and had to go stay in hospital! And i was only allowed like 20mins on the laptop! So i couldn't update but i am home ( yayy ) and i did write down a lot so ive a good bit to go on, so hopefully i can update soon again cause i do need to rest but thank you all so much for reviews i love them thanks :) hope you enjoy :))**

**Chapter 6**

Most of the day had gotten away from them after they had breakfast; they just sat around watching TV and films for most of the day. JJ just couldn't believe how relaxed she was around him, lying on the couch together was just perfect.

It was now 5:30pm. Still lying on the couch together Will realized there was no sound out of JJ he sat up a little bit so he could see her face, he noticed she was fast asleep. Will smiled to hmself he really liked the sight that was in front of him, JJ was lying with her head rested on Will's chest and her hand gently lay above his shoulder. Will stroked JJ's long blonde hair and placed a soft kiss to her head.

"JJ" he whispered but there was no move out of her.

"JJ its time to wake up" he smiled running his finger along her arm.

"Mmmm" JJ moaned from the tingling sensation his fingers left on her skin.

"C'mon cher yi gotta wake up" Will laughed.

"Mmm iam to comfortable, I could lay like this forever" JJ whined.

"So would I cher but unfortunately yi gotta eat"

"Fine"

JJ sat up and gave Will the evil eyes, Will just laughed.

"What are we having" JJ smiled.

"Well I thought we'd go out for something to eat, there's a nice little restaurant just round the corner if you like?" Will asked.

"So you're taking me out...like on a date" she smiled cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah JJ like on a date" Will whispered in her ear.

"Well then I better get myself ready" JJ jumped of the couch and made her way to Will's room.

Will smiled to himself, making his way over to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

JJ went straight to the bathroom in Will's room to have a quick shower. When she finished JJ returned to Will's room, grabbing her suitcase she took out her hair dryer, make up bag, her dress she brought with her and some underwear. JJ dried herself off and put her underwear on, still keeping the towel around her in case Will walked in.

Will was still in the living area watching some TV when he looked at his watch it was 6:30. He got up from his seat and made his way to his room. Knocking on the door, JJ called for him to come in. All Will could do was smile at her. JJ was sat at the dressing table that was in his room, she had her make-up and hair done, she had put soft curls in her hair and clipped them up letting a few fall at the front and her make-up was perfect.

She looked at Will through the mirror he was still standing in the doorway just smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?"

"A beautiful woman" he drawled in his southern accent.

JJ blushed and Will made his way over to her. Standing behind JJ he trailed his hand up her arm. JJ felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch, she turned in her chair and stood up to face Will, his hands gripped her tiny waist, and they both locked eyes and just smiled to each other. A small curl fell on to JJ's face and Will gently brought his hand up to her face and moved it to the side.

"Your beautiful JJ, I aint seen nothing like you" Will said and softly kissed JJ's lips.

Will walked away to get his clothes and left JJ standing there breathless.

"Whoa" JJ whispered to herself when Will left the room. JJ became all flustered thank god she was basically ready.

JJ stood up, dropped her towel to the floor and slid on her dress and put her shoes on. Making sure she had everything in her purse she left Will's room.

Will was stood in his sitting room waiting for JJ to come out, when he heard footsteps coming from the hall his heart sped up, he was head over heels for JJ since the day he laid eyes on her. JJ turned the corner and Will thought his heart was gonna stop. She stood there looking breath taking. JJ just smiled at Will and he walked towards her, planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

"JJ... you look so beautiful" he said softly.

JJ blushed yet again, she can never get used to him saying that.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself" JJ smiled.

JJ looked at Will really this time. He was wearing black trousers that hung perfectly around his waist and a light blue shirt tucked in, just enough, to his trousers and had the first two buttons of his shirt open, I could smell his after shave and it was him.

Will led JJ out of his apartment and down to the street. He held out his arm to her and she took hold.

"So I never asked, how far is this place?" JJ looked up at him.

"Well it's literally at the end of this street" He smiled.

JJ looked down the road and back at will.

"Ok"

"I could carry you if you're feet are hurting, don't know how you girls walk in them" he laughed.

" It's ok thanks, but I might take you up in that on the way back" JJ laughed.

Before she knew it she was standing outside the restaurant. They walked in hand in hand.

"Reservations for La'montange" Will said to the waiter, and with that they were shown to their table.

JJ looked around there were only 20 or so tables, it was a small place but plenty of people there. It had and old feel to it like it's been around a lot of years, but it was beautiful an JJ liked it.

"This place is beautiful Will" she smiled.

"Yeah it sure is, iam sure you can tell it's quite old, but there are a lot of memories in this place for a lot of people...It's the longest standing building"

Before I could say anything the waiter had come by.

"Can I get you two something to drink, while you decide on what you would like?" waiter.

"I'll have a glass of white wine, with ice please"JJ said.

"And you sir" the waiter asked looking at Will.

"I'll have the same, thanks" Will smiled.

"You like wine" JJ asked when the waiter had left with their order.

"Yeah I like it with dinner, but other than that I like my beer"

"Yeah I love a beer watching a game" JJ laughed.

They both picked up the menu's searching for something they would like.

15 minutes later, finally deciding on what she wanted after Will telling her which ones were really nice, Will called the waiter over.

"Ready to order?" The waiter.

"Yeah can I get the sausage Gumbo please" Will said.

"And can I get the chicken Gumbo please" JJ said.

"Will that be it "waiter asked.

"Can we both get another glass of wine please?"

JJ smiled at Will simply because she could and she liked to smile around him, in fact he always made her smile.

"What you smiling at cher"

"Just you" JJ smiled and leaned across the table and kissed him.

"Well alright then" Will smiled.

After having there dinner which they both thought was amazing, well mostly JJ because it was her first time to have Gumbo, Will called for the waiter, to get the bill.

Will reached for his wallet, when he notice JJ reach for her purse.

"Oh no you don't cher!"

"Will iam paying for it!" JJ not giving in.

"JJ what sort of guy would I be to let you pay for dinner, iam paying for in whether you like it or not, and we aint gonna argue about it so put your money away cause you my darling aint paying a dime."

JJ just looked at Will and closed her purse. She was kinda stunned and lost for words, she actually backed down for once in her life.

Will got up from the table and walked to JJ's side, JJ was still sat there stunned, Will leaned down to her ear.

"Lets go cher" he whispered and reached for her and to pull her up.

JJ stood up and turned towards Will and kissed him, this time she really kissed him. She pulled away staring in to his beautiful eyes and walked away holding his hand.

JJ was so confused she didn't know what was going on, well actually she did she just couldn't believe it, the feelings she has for him are feelings she's never felt before!

They walked hand in hand down the street and JJ realized they weren't going the same direction of Will's apartment.

"Where are we going" JJ was totally confused.

"I wanna show you something" Will said crossing over to the other side of the road.

They came to a set of gates and JJ didn't like what she saw on the other side, it was a park, that didn't really bother her it was just the fact it was so dark and she couldn't see anyone in it, so she just stopped and looked at Will.

"Iam not going in there!" she said.

"Why" will now confused.

"Eh hello I work with the FBI I know what sort of weirdo's are out there! Its pitch dark in their"

"Yeah an iam a detective and I know what you're talking about but it's not like that in there... JJ I promise you nothing is gonna happen, your with me "Will smiled and pulled her into a hug, he could tell she was very frightened.

"I promise" Will whispered in her hair, and let her go.

JJ wrapped her arm around Will's and held on thight.

They walked through the gates of the park and JJ could see a long path way, tree's' on either side, but she wasn't so afraid street lamps lite the path way up. They kept walking until they came to a lake.

JJ had never seen anything like it before, it was beautiful. There were lamps all around the lake to light it up, swans were floating around the lake, and there were benches everywhere and a couple sittin on one.

"Will this" JJ motioned her hand to the lake and all around her.

"I know cher it's something else isn't it" he smilled.

"It's amazing Will, it really is"

Will walked her over to a bench to sit at.

"I just wanted to show you this, your leavin 2moro an I thought this be nice just to spend a while here"

"Thank you Will, for everything the dinner this... this is just beautiful" JJ smiled and leaned in for a kiss and Will happily kissed her back and pulled her closer. Needing some air they both pulled away and JJ laid her head on his shoulder while Will wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I can't believe I've to leave tomorrow already, seems like I've only been here a couple of hours" JJ sighed.

"We still got the rest of the night and _all _day tomorrow alright" Will said.

"Now c'mon we best get going it's suppose to rain later, can't have you getting wet on me know can I" Will laughed.

They made their way back to Will's apartment and JJ went and changed in to some sweats and a jumper, then met Will on the couch.

"Did you have a good night JJ?"Will asked.

"Yeah, Will it was wonderful thank you" JJ smiled "Did you?"

"Of course I did, how could I not, with a beautiful woman like you"

JJ smiled and tried to fight back a yawn but it pushed past her smile and Will noticed.

"Someone's tired, c'mon let's get you to bed" Will said as he stood up and reached for her hand.

"Thank you"

Will led JJ to his room and stopped outside the door.

"Well thank you for a lovely night JJ "Will smiled.

"And thank you Detective, I had a great night" JJ

Will moved closer to JJ to close the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so there faces were inches away from another. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck staring him in the eye and smiled. Will leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and JJ kissed back, she could feel Will's tongue trail along her bottom lip so she opened her mouth and the kiss deepened. Needing air they both pulled away and smiled at each other, leaning his head onto JJ's he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight JJ"

"Goodnight Will"

And they both turned to enter their rooms. When JJ got into the room she flopped on the bed like a teenager, she had butterflies for him, her skin was hot from where he held her. She couldn't of pictured her night going any better. She went to the bathroom and got washed and then jumped into bed. It was actually her first tome to sleep in Will's bed and she liked it, it was so comfy and smelled exactly like him which was a smell she'd come to like and before she knew it she was in a deep sleep dreaming of Will.

Will had jumped straight into bed in the spare room and just kept picturing JJ and how beautiful she looked. He really liked her an he knew she felt the same, he just couldn't help think that tomorrow was her last day here he felt a knot in his stomach at the thoughts of here going home and not knowing when the next time he is going to see her. He pushed that a side otherwise he'd be awake all night thinking of it, and just kept thinking about her and before he knew it he too had fallen into a deep sleep thinking of JJ.

**Thanks guys for reading :) .. Please review :) .. I'll do my best to update very soon :)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for all your reviews! There great.**

**Hope you like it and enjoy**

**Chapter 7. **

The next morning had come around and both JJ and Will were still in their beds.

Will rolled over hearing the alarm on his phone, he reached for it.

"Ugh, damn phone!" he grunted and switched the alarm off.

Turning back over to lay on his back Will stared up at the ceiling. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling like something was wrong and he knew exactly what it was over, it was Sunday the day JJ has to leave. He feels sad that she's going.

Sighing to himself Will got up out of bed and put on some sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen. He thought they might as well enjoy there last day together while they can, so he decided to make JJ breakfast.

Waking up slightly JJ looked around her recognising the room, she smiled to herself pulling the blankets closer to her taking in the scent of Will. Sitting up she to got that horrible feeling as if something was wrong, she didn't want to leave yet.

Getting out of bed she could smell something that just called her name. Making her way to the kitchen she seen Will stood shirtless cooking!

"Hey" JJ smiled.

"Well hey there, sleepy head" Will said turning around to look at her.

JJ just smiled and took a seat. She was in awe of his body, it was beautiful.

"Thought you might be hungry" Will said.

"Yeah, it smells lovely" JJ

"It is" Will smiled " Bacon, Egg and toast" placing the plate in front of her.

"mmm thanks "JJ

It didn't take them long to eat breakfast. When they were finished Will started putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

He walked over to where JJ was sitting and wrapped his arms arm her waist. JJ leaned her head back onto his chest and let out a sigh. She didn't want to talk about her having to leave, well because she didn't want to leave yet.

Will spun her around in the high stool she was sitting at the breakfast bar and put his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"What time's your flight at" Will asked.

"Its not until 5.30" JJ said looking up at him.

"So we got a couple of hours left, were gonna have to leave at 4 so we get there on time" Will said pulling her closer. JJ stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his back, they stood there for what seemed like forever, JJ holding Will taking in his scent and Will stood holding JJ stroking her long blonde hair. JJ liked when he did that in fact she like a lot of things he did over the weekend.

"Iam gona go get washed up" JJ said pulling out of Will's embrace.

Leaning down Will kissed JJ lightly on the lips.

"Don't be long" Will smiled.

JJ made her way to Wills bedroom and into the bathroom to get washed up. Returning to the bedroom she took out a pair of jeans and a shirt from her case and got dressed. She put a light bit of make-up on, she wasn't one for wearing loads, and ran a brush threw her hair which sat nicely with a few waves from the curls last night.

Will went to the main bathroom for a quick shower. Finishing up in the shower Will made his way to his room forgetting JJ was still in there. Will walked in while JJ was in the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around him and let it fall to the floor. JJ heard a noise and walked back out to the bedroom.

"Oh my god iam so sorry" JJ quickly walked back into the bathroom and Will grabbed his towel wrapping it back around him.

"Sorry JJ I didn't think you were still in her" Will trying to get dressed quickly.

JJ didn't even answer she was stood leaning back against the bathroom down in awe, she had seen him _all _of him, she blushed picturing him.

"You can come out now" Will called.

JJ walked out still blushing and sat on the bed, Will sat down beside her.

"I had a great weekend JJ"

"So did I Will, thanks for having me" JJ smiled at him.

"Am I gona see you again, I'd really like to" Will asked.

"I'd like to see you again too, we just can't put a day on it with our jobs"

"So you wana see me again? " Will looking her in the eye.

"Yeah I do" JJ smiling "Will I've had a great time, I no its only been the weekend but I really like you, so yeah I wana see you again"

Will leaned in and kissed her and JJ didn't object, opening her mouth she let his tongue explore her. Kiss was getting heated so they both pulled back but were still inches away from each other.

"C'mon i got an idea" Will jumping off the bed holding JJ's hand he dragged her with him.

Will sat JJ down on the couch while he went to something. Returning back to JJ he had his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding" JJ was curious.

"These" Will pulled two pairs of rollerblades from behind him and smiled.

"Will were not 10"

"So you aint never too old for blading"

Will sat down besides JJ.

"C'mon JJ it be fun, we aint doing nothing else" Will nudging her shoulder.

"Fine but you don't know what you got yourself into" Smiling JJ put on the blades along with Will.

They stood up and JJ had to catch her balance.

"Right its 11 now so we should come back for around 1 right" Will asked and JJ nodded.

They made their way to the park they were at last night and JJ was surprised she was doing so well. She got a bit ahead of herself and started to faster only to lose her balanced. Will saw her go down and raced towards her.

"fffst oh that's sore" JJ held onto her elbow

"Let me see"

JJ held out her arm to Will.

"Oh that some nasty cut yi got there cher" Will stood up pulling JJ with him.

They made their way to the closest bench to sit at and Will held JJ be his side the whole time.

"maybe we shouldn't have done this" Will said laughing.

"Hey it's not funny" JJ punching him in the arm.

"Just a little cher, C'mon we go back, you might actually break something if we don't "Will still laughing.

They stood up together and Will held JJ's hand the whole way back to his apartment so she wouldn't fall, although she did have a few slips on the way but Will caught her.

They got back to the apartment and Will led JJ to the couch, sitting down they both took their blades off. Will went and got the first aid kit from his kitchen and brought it over to her.

"Will I don't need anything from that it's just a scratch" JJ said.

"You better go check your leg, your jeans are ripped"

"Shit" JJ whispered and went into the bathroom. She checked her legs noticing a huge cut on her leg. She wrapped a towel around her bottom half and went back out to Will.

"Great I have an even bigger one on me knee" she said sitting down beside Will so he could look at it, he just laughed.

"Your gona need ant-septic cream on both of them, but first we got to clean them out"

Will walked over to the sink filling a basin up with warm water, he grabbed a cloth and the basin and went back to JJ. Sitting down beside her, he took her leg and put it across him. Will dabbed the wet cloth on her cut, he knew it hurt her cause she kept on wincing.

"Sorry last one"

"ffst its ok"

Will smoothed the cream over her knee and then started on her elbow. When he was done JJ went to her case and put on some sweats and a t-shirt she came back and sat beside Will on the couch.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Will asked.

"Just relax" she said sitting back.

"That we can do "Will pulled her closer so they were laying down together and turned on the TV. Before Will knew it JJ had fallen asleep. It was only 1 o'clock and they didn't have to leave till 3:30 so he set the alarm on his phone for 2:45 and joined JJ sleeping, he wrapped his other arm over and he fell asleep.

The alarm went off on Will's phone and JJ jumped up, she was pushing Will to try and wake him up.

"Will, Will wake up! What time is it?"

"Ugh it's alright JJ its only 2:45" Will opening his eyes looking at her pulling her back down. JJ snuggled into Will's side.

"I can't believe i slept that long" JJ yawned.

JJ got up and made her way to Will's room to get her suitcase, she everything packed, not that she brought loads with her. Returning to Will she stood in front off were he sat watching TV.

"Let's go" JJ sighed.

Will put his hands out and JJ reached for them pulling Will up, their faces were inches away from each other when JJ leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Will long and hard. Pulling away Will looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"To wake you up" JJ smiled.

"Iam wide awake now" Will laughed.

They left his apartment and off they went to the airport, the car journey there was just small talk neither of them wanted to be heading to any airport yet.

They arrived at the airport and JJ checked in, they had 10 minutes to spare, traffic was on their side, so they were in the waiting area.

Will sat on one off the chairs, while JJ stood looking out the window. Will got up and made his way over to her. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist he leaned his head down onto her shoulder.

"Your gona come back right" Will asked and JJ turned around.

"Yeah" and she leaned up to kiss him. Hearing her flight number been called to board they broke apart.

"I got to go"

"Call me when you get home" Will said.

"I will" JJ sighed and leaned in for another kiss, but this was long and hard, she didn't care who was watching, she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his back hugging him for the last time this weekend, taking in his scent, Will held her tight not wanting to let go. They pulled apart and JJ made her way to board the plane and Will made his way home.

The flight was quick and there was barely any traffic on the road so the JJ got home quick enough. She dropped her bags and went straight to her room to get change and headed for bed. She was too tired to call Will so she texted him instead.

_"Hey just got in, to tired to talk. Thanks for a great weekend :) -JJ"_

Will was laying in bed when JJ texted.

"_That's alright, me too :) ,Good night JJ" –Will._

JJ smiled when he texted back.

"_Goodnight Will" – JJ _

**Thanks guys for reading hope you liked it. **

**Please review, thanks.**


End file.
